


Champagne Kisses

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Champagne, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Flashbacks, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper gets her first taste of champagne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com)'s drabbletag5 prompt "champagne".

Piper's head spun. She'd never had champagne before, not even the cheap stuff. And this was the good stuff, the kind only hundred dollar bills would buy. The bubbles got up her nose, into her belly and fizzed away in her heart. She wondered if what they said about champagne was true.

"We should fuck," Piper whispered into Alex's ear. 

"Mmm," Alex hummed like she was agreeing to the particularly tedious debate about percentage taxes her guests were having. "Excuse me."

Alex pulled her into the kitchen, dismissing the staff she'd hired with a wave of her hand. "Out, all of you. Go serve tiny cheesecakes or whatever I'm paying for."

"Do you still taste like champagne?" Piper asked, passionately kissing her to see. She remembered the way Alex had licked the bottle, teasing her, knowing full well how she felt about broad, upward swipes of Alex's tongue. "You do."

Alex nudged Piper onto the counter, hiking her dress up as she did so. One eyebrow curved up when she saw Piper had forgotten to put anything underneath it. Alex dropped to her knees, muttering nonsense about how she'd drink nothing but champagne between the long, deft strokes of her tongue over Piper's clit. The flicks of her tongue got quicker and her mumbling less as Piper gripped the edges of the counter, her thighs tense and shaking on Alex's shoulders as she came.

When she kissed Piper again afterwards, she couldn't help but say, "Now I taste of you."

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
